


New Rebellion

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Familial Off Colors, Family Dynamics, Homeworld (Steven Universe), I'll update tags as I go along, Pink Lars Barriga, Refugees, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Off Colors' adventure consisted of more than just getting home. One could say that they started a new rebellion.(THEY DID IT! THEY SAID THE THING! *airhorns*)*I have to fix the planning now because of Little Graduation, but I'm not mad. Sadie/Shep are cool and a total ship, it'll just take a bit to rework the plot. Thanks for being patient if you wait though!*
Relationships: Fluorite (relationship), Lars Barriga & Off Colors, Off Colors (Familial), Rhodonite's Component Pearl/Rhodonite's Component Ruby (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	New Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your honest feedback. I'm an amateur writer and this is my first time planning out a fic and writing one as ambitious as this, so tips and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Don't be afraid to leave comments about this story's flaws, but if you do, tell me what I could do to improve it!

Once Steven left, so did the faint glow coming off Lars' hair. There was complete silence for a short while before Lars stood up from his knee and asked a simple question.

"What do we do now?"

The Off Colors went silent, as if none of them knew. It stayed this way for a bit longer until the left Rutile had an idea. Looking at her other half, she said, "We could wait until the robonoids pass-" Her right side completed the sentence. "-And make our way upward." Rhodonite appeared worried about this plan. "How will we know when they're gone though?" she fretted, her voice wavering. The group went silent again until Padparadscha spoke up. With similar format to each time before, she explained that the robonoids will (already have) pass through very shortly. 

That answers that.

The Off Colors slowly began to creep upwards, avoiding as many robonoids as they could, but the silence was getting to Right Rutile. She asked Lars about Earth, and when he looked distant and sad about it, Left Rutile gave her a look and said, "Don't pressure her into telling us anything she doesn't want to." Lars seemed uncomfortable, before trying to explain gender. "We have more than just she on Earth," he blurted out. The gems gave him a confused look, so he explained further. "Pronouns, I mean. We also have they/them and he/him, or neopronouns if you wanna count it, but thats just a whole new can of worms." he said. When that didn't answer the gems' question, he tried going on further.

"I'm a he," he said. "Normally it's determined by your genitals, but sometimes..." he trailed off. "You could be born a certain gender and not actually be that gender and switch." The gems looked like they understood more. "So it depends on who you are?" Fluorite asked slowly. "Bingo," Lars responded. The Rutiles looked confused. "What is-" "-Bingo?" they asked.

...

...Seriously.

Lars deflated, trying to explain it. "It's a game on Earth. I can show you how to play if we get there if you want," he offered. "Old people play it a lot though." "Is there a difference between old people and new people?" Rhodonite asked. Lars nodded, explaining how wrinkly they were.

"What are wrinkles?" Rhodonite asked. This went on for several hours (at least Lars thought) before coming across a robonoid. It was just one, so it wasn't too big of a deal. The Rutiles summoned their gem weapon, a bludgeoning type thing with the part meant for bludgeoning on both ends, and beat the robonoid down. Crisis averted. 

"I can't believe we just did that," Left Rutile said. "I can't either!" Right Rutile responded excitedly. Lars smiled. Last time he did that, he died, so that's... cool?

Oh yeah, also about a few hours ago or so, Lars died. If someone were to ask him, he'd say he doesn't remember it, but that was a lie. His vision didn't go black until he hit the ground. That scar he found out was on his face when the off colors asked him what that line on his face was wasn't a painless experience. He felt that shrapnel dig into his eye, and although he pretended to, he couldn't see from it anymore. That's one thing that stuck after his resurrection. The eye was white now, and as he thought about it, he wondered if it really even mattered. He was on an alien planet after all. 

Probably didn't.

Still, they continued on, coming along small groups of robonoids for cycles, until they heard them. Little voices mumbling about Rose Quartz and an organic. "They're rubies..." Rhodonite whispered. "I have a plan," she mumbled, telling everyone to hide and unfusing. Both components, hand in hand, hid with the group until the rubies came, in which Rhodonite's ruby joined the group, telling them that she'd clear the area and they can move on. They, surprisingly, left. Plan accomplished, but the Off Colors knew that they'd be back.

They had to move quickly, so Rhodonite fused again and they all walked further upwards in silence until Lars chose to break it. "How many levels have we gone up now, anyways?" he whispered, knowing that he needed to be quiet. The Left Rutile though for a moment then responded with, "About six by now? There should be three more to go. It's been thirteen cycles after all." Lars knew what a cycle was now after those thirteen days. He's picked up on a small amount of gem vocabulary since he died after all. They were halfway through this level of the kindergarten by now, so that means that there should be about six more cycles until they find the surface. 

Padparadscha glanced at the group walking in silence, before stating that everyone probably needed a short break by now. It wasn't a vision or anything, she just really cared for her friends. Fluorite glanced at her and agreed. "If we keep walking without rest, we'll all get very distant from each other. Let's just relax and talk," she said slowly. This seemed like a good plan, so they followed it. Fluorite always cared about the group, why should this time be any different?

The group found a small cavern and rested inside, cracking quiet jokes and just talking nothing in particular, until Lars asked a question. A question he thought was simple, but really was anything but.

"So what do we do when we get on the surface?" That brought the group to silence. "I suppose we could to to steal a ship-" Right Rutile began, before getting interrupted. "No, it's too soon for that. We don't have the right enforcements. Eventually, we might have to, but not now," Left Rutile said. Lars nodded in understanding. He guesses that they'd all have to wing it.

After four more cycles, leaving only two until they made it to the surface, Lars asked how they had all ended up here. He knew the Rutiles', he knew Rhodonite's, but he didn't know Fluorite's or Padparadscha's.

Fluorite began first to allow Padparadscha to catch up. "At first I was a two-gem fusion, but my higher gem found out. The rest of us found each other in this very kindergarten." She was very vague on the subject, but that made sense to Lars. She had been hiding here for most of her life, it makes sense that its a touchy subject. Once Padparadscha caught up with the conversation, she explained what happened to her, her smile fading.

"I was Pink's," she started. "Pink Diamond, that is. She was the only thing keeping me alive, since I'm..." she paused. A large pause. "...Defective. When she was shattered, I could've been. I should've forseen it according to them, but what I saw afterwards was much more interesting," she stopped and didn't continue again. Although Lars was curious, he started to understand where not to push boundaries. The Off Colors continued on their trek after that conversation before hearing more rubies. The ones from before were back. Fluorite motioned for everyone to hide as they waited for the rubies to come through. After a large gap of suspense and silence, there they were, just walking through looking around, then Fluorite did something unpredictable.

With a quick swish of the wrist, she smooshed them until they poofed and bubbled them, leaving them to get shattered like sitting ducks. It was the only thing they could've done at that point. 

They just kept walking.

Three more cycles passed, leaving only about three left. Lars was surprised he could even go this long without rest or food, let alone water, but there he was, walking with the rest of the group. There was a lot of down time. It was mainly just questions about Earth and humans and some fluffy conversations. There were rarely any robonoids at that point, and when there were, someone just ended up smashing them. It wasn't that big of a problem, just quiet a lot. Lars was really beginning to enjoy their company though. He cared for them, he even began to learn what each person needed in a conversation or tone of voice, just little things he had never picked up on before. 

Padparadscha was very curious and child like. To Lars, she was starting to feel like the little sister he never had. Although she had an innocent nature, Lars began to pick up pretty quickly that she knew more than she let on. Although she could probably take it, Lars could never bring himself to talk to her in any tone that could be mistaken as harsh.

Lefty (The left Rutile Twin) was a bit more practical than her other half. She tended to think about things more than most. She would be like that type of person who explained how something didn't make sense in a movie. Righty (The right Rutile Twin) was more creative. She had all the brightest ideas while Lefty tried to fix them often. She would live in the moment more than her sister. They could take harsher tones of voice, but insults still affect them. They have emotions, they can just deal with snappier tones of voice. They were like inseparable twins who were complete opposites but still loved each other unconditionally.

Rhodonite was like an anxiety-ridden mother. She would probably have to be spoken to with care, like if you even barely raised your voice at her she would take it as constructive criticism and worry about it for the next few months. She just wanted what was best for the team, but she worries that she isn't.

Fluorite was just like a grandma, no doubts about it. She was a strong, hearty caterpillar grandma. She could most likely take most tones of voice but Lars doubted he ever would use one. The Rutile Twins and him fool around a lot and that's why he feels like they could take that tone of voice, but he's not so sure about Fluorite. She's fairly unreadable in her expression and voice. 

Lars began to wonder how he figured this out, but brushed it off. Three more cycles had passed, they were finally nearing the surface. They'd need to stay on the down-low just in case, but you never know. 

Once they had made it to the surface, they basked in the lighted area that totally didn't hurt Lars' eyes at all, no lie there. As they were taking it all in, Lars heard a harsh, "Hey," from behind him. He turned around before realizing that this was an Agate from what the other Off Colors had told him. Slowly, they put their hands in the air like the agate said to.

"Imagine what my diamond will do when she sees these gems," the blue gem mumbled as Lars realized that they were returning to someone he met very recently.

They were being handed into Blue Diamond herself.


End file.
